


Hold me close // Peterick

by dedmermaid



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: M/M, aftersex cuddling, cute patrick!!!, handjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-05
Updated: 2019-04-05
Packaged: 2020-01-05 01:50:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18356150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dedmermaid/pseuds/dedmermaid
Summary: watching a romantic movie with the one you love can make you wanna do some shit





	Hold me close // Peterick

**Author's Note:**

> OK SO IM WRITING FOB?? THIS?? IS WEIRD OK I USED TO BUT OK MY WRITING IS BETTER
> 
> HAPPY NUTTING

They were watching a romantic movie together. It was boring and Pete could never sit through this shit, but his boyfriend liked it— so he could too. Pete stretched, and put his arm around the cute marshmallow-like boy. He rubbed the cutie’s shoulder with his thumb. 

This squishy marshmallow snuggled up to his lover’s hard chest. He used to be jealous of it, but he learned to like himself enough to not worry anymore. He knew his lover didn’t care for the movie, and he was also growing quite bored.

Pete was always in the mood for intimacy, especially with Patrick. Anytime Patrick would slightly mention “getting lucky” Pete’s eyes would light up and when Patrick turned his back, Pete would whisper “fuck yeah”. They hadn’t done it in a while, though.

Patrick sat on Pete’s lap, his face facing his. He began to wrap his arms around Pete. Patrick saw the same face he always saw around this time. “Aw fuck yeah..” he heard, with lit up eyes.

He began to turn his boyfriend on. The more turned on Patrick was, the better the suck. Trust me, he knew by now. 

Pete sucked the skin on Patrick’s neck, kissing it all over his body. “Pete!” Patrick gasped, he kept repeating his name and it got progressively whiney. His hands fled to Pete’s back, holding onto his old band shirt.

Patrick undid Pete’s zipper, holding his turning-hard, ribbed shaft in his hand. He jerked it, sucked on it and everything. He watched as Pete’s body raised a little, he was ready to orgasm. White streaks came out of his hard flesh, and onto Patrick’s soft face. Pete panted, and Patrick just smiled up at him. “Let’s get you cleaned up.” He ruffled Patrick’s hair, and got him a wet face cloth. He wiped his face clean, and kissed it. It made Patrick’s nose crinkle up and he smiled.

Pete got dressed again, and cuddled his cutie. He twirled Patrick’s hair around his fingertips. Patrick cuddled up to him, burrowing into him really. “Pete, did I do good?” “You did more than good. I love you, Patrick.” “I love you too!”


End file.
